Legends never Die
by DylanDGenius
Summary: Ruby and her team meet a mysterious foe in the woods, what is to happen?... Stay tuned for more I suck at summaries, Enjoy ;P


Ruby becomes a God

 **Hey guys, Dylan here with a new story, I just thought this up in school after looking at pictures of Crescent Rose. In this AU Ruby and her team meets a legend, also some plot but hey it's whateves. I am making this a long term story.**

Ruby's eyes flutted open to the sight of Blake sleeping next to her, like most days she hopped down from her bed and began to get into her daytime clothes. This was all reality for her put on her clothes, eat breakfast, go kill grimm, and come home to sleep. Some days she took college classes, but not many.

Her teammates Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang, all did the same things, they were huntresses. Yet today would be a little different, everything would change for the four girls, their way of life would be changed forever.

Over the years Blake and Ruby had become girlfriends, as well as Yang and Weiss had gotten together. Their bond was incredible, the young hyper girl had put her and Blake's bed on stilts having been accustomed to her bunk bed. Blake had gone along with it, just out of sake to keep Ruby happy.

This day Ruby went out to kill grimm like any other day,but what happened was different, as she got to the forest it was completely silent, not a single sound. Ruby was on Red alert, the forest usually bustled with activity.

Just then she heard a blood-curtling scream. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the sound, making it her priority to be the hero. AS she ran she almost tripped and to stop herself from falling she sped up, turning into a swirl of red rose petals landing everywhere she went.

As she got to where the scream originated she saw a little girl in black clothing with a white bandanna on her left arm, little cat ears on her head. She was cowering away from something menacingly evil. The grimm was larger than any other Ruby had seen. It towered over her and the little girl.

The grimm brought down it's claw, only to be met with its arm completely amputated. Ruby let out something resembling a battle cry, the small girl behind her too shocked to move a muscle.

Ruby's scythe moved like a wave slicing through the beast, but as she cut through the monster it seemed to regenerate, like it had it's own semblance. She landed on the ground pulling out her scroll to call for back-up.

She called Blake,Yang, and Weiss. When they picked up she started, "Guys I need your help. There's a grimm and a girl who's scared shitless. I need back-up now!" She panted having said that all in one breath.

"Okay Ruby, calm down where are you?" Yang asked. "I'm in the Emerald Forest, please hurry." Ruby almost shouted. The monster started to charge her so she hung up and put her scroll back in her pocket. As the monster reached her she shot into the air using her scythe to rocket into the sky.

The grimm roared in frustration, it swung high trying to get Ruby's feet. It scraped her Crescent Rose. To say the least she was enraged, the monster had scratched her weapon, her baby and now she was pissed.

She angled Crescent Rose at the beast and fired sending her sailing into the sky. She decided to pick up the girl and run. She looked around for said girl, before realizing she must have run off by herself already.

Just then, her team decided to show up, no explanation they saw the grimm, a slight frown appeared on every single person's lips. Ruby quickly joined the group, just like in beacon she barked commands at her comrades.

"Ladybug, Freezerburn, Monochrome!" She screamed her teammates each doing the moves as said. They had gotten better at this and her partners were each more acquainted with her pattern of attacks.

Every once in awhile when she call 'Ladybug' she would steal a kiss from Blake too busy to see Yang and Weiss do the same thing when 'Freezerburn' was called. They kept on attacking the grimm until it stopped in it's tracks.

When the girls stopped to take a breath it spoke. "You have done well in fighting me young Rose, your mother would be proud." It said a grin spread on it's face. "What do you know about my mother!" Ruby screamed piercing the air with her high pitch.

The monster slowly walked towards the group, everyone except Ruby held up their weapons. Crescent Rose swayed at her side as she realised what this creature was. It was her mother's. Her mom had briefly explained to her before she died, that at some point in her future a creature will appear with a younger version of a lover.

"Ender." Ruby called. Her eyes poured tears as she ran to the big grimm giving it a bone crushing hug her sister would be proud of. She tore herself away from Ender, looking up to it's face. "I didn't think you would come." She said starting to cry a bit.

The rest of her team was confused, the grimm did look different. But for their leader to run up and hug it confused them. It was white with a black mask, that's when it clicked It was part of an old story, thought to be a myth, it was about a man who had been turned into a grimm but he was different, he was good, he fed off good emotions.

Ruby walked back to her team Ender in tow. The group all shared a look before Ruby all but screamed at Blake, "CAN I KEEP HIM!" Blake sighed, her face scrunching as she held the bridge of her nose. "You need not keep me at a home. I will stay here in the forest." Ender stated, nose high.

"Wait, can you answer some of my questions?" Ruby asked a sad glint in her eyes. "It would depend on the question young Rose, but I can try." Ruby motioned to her team that they could return to their homes, but Blake stayed insisting she would keep watch over her girlfriend.

When Weiss and Yang left Ruby started Blake listening to every word. "How did you know my mother?" She asked tilting her face to look at the ground. "As you should know, she was my 'owner' so to speak. She watched over me when i first turned into this _thing_." Ender said emphasizing what he was with a snarl.

"Why did she take care of you, Ender?" Ruby asked not meaning anything other than what she said. "I was abandoned and your mother was a very kind person, taking me into her home. I remember seeing you when he gave birth. I knew then that you would become a warrior that day. But I also knew your mother was dying, I told her and that is when she told you about me."

"Do you have any other questions Young Rose?" He finished, looking towards the huntress. "No Ender, I'm serious though, we have an extra room at the house, right Blake?" Ruby said looking to Blake who nodded.

"It's fine, I'll stay here, after all it is my home." Ender said gesturing to the forest in general. "Well, Okay then." Ruby said as she turned to leave. Blake followed behind as they reached the clearing Ruby turned to see Ender one last time, but instead she saw a little girl, the same one Ender was going after when she first got there.

 **Hey guys Dylan here, hope you like this new story tell me if you want me to continue this story. As always give me feedback, and enjoy your day. Bye-Bye...**


End file.
